katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Pendulum
"Pendulum" è la quattordicesima traccia di Witness (2017) , quinto album di studio di Katy Perry . Il brano descrive la parte finale di "Déjà Vu " , dove il "Pendulum" (Pendolo) della vita , rispedisce il dolore al mittente , e dona forza a Katy. Background e sviluppo "Pendulum" è stato scritto da Katy Perry , Sarah Hudson e Jeff Bhasker e prodotta da Bhasker e Carlo Illangelo Montagnese , un produttore Canadese. Il titolo della canzone era già noto prima che uscisse l'album , dato che Katy l'aveva pubblicato su Instagram , con una piccola snippet. "Pendulum" è una canzone gospel , munita di un coro poderoso , che fa riferimento ad altre traccie dell'album , "Déjà Vu " e "Swish Swish ". La canzone è la prima canzone gospel di Katy Perry, nonostante abbia studiato musica cristiana da giovane, e nel 2001 aveva pubblicato l'album "Katy Hudson ". Testi Nei testi Katy si riferisce ad una persona particolare , fino alla metà del primo verso , per poi cambiare direzione e parlare dalla seconda metà in poi di un'altra persona. Nella parte dove parla della prima persona afferma che la sua "patina " non è così verde. Il colore verde , viene utilizzato nella società (perlopiù statunitense) per indicare qualcuno inesperto. Così la patina, che si forma nel corso degli anni , diventa sempre più scura. Dato che la patina di questa persona non è così verde , significa che si tratta di una persona abbastanza esperta. Tuttavia questa persona si è guadagnata un posto con le ricevute - con un chiaro riferimento a "Swishi Swish" (Karma non è bugiarda/ Lei mantiene le ricevute) , quindi questa persona non ha guadagnato un buon posto , perché il Karma l'ha in parte punita. Non si capisce se si tratti di un uomo o di una donna, ma sembrebbe un uomo. Nei versi successivi dice che lavora così tanto che "divertentemente" non riesce nemmeno a dormire. Questo sembra un riferimento a "Déjà Vu". La parte riguardante la prima persona si interrompe qui , quindi Katy riprende parlando di una persona che - pur essendo semplice - è cresciuta , diventando importante e più alta degli alberi stessi. Nel ritornello Katy rassicura il secondo personaggio , una ragazza , che potrebbe essere la stessa Katy ,di non dover reinventarsi perché è già molto originale - riferimeno a "Firework " - e che nonostante le critiche altrui deve mantenere la sua essenza , e non deve aggiustarsi secondo ciò che gli altri le dicono , perché non è affatto rotta. Nel ritornello accentua il fatto che la vita è un pendolo (Pendulum in Inglese) e che riavrai indietro ciò che hai dato, come nel Karma. Inoltre dice che possono tornare gli alti ed i bassi, non sempre torna ciò che noi vorremmo . Il testo continua con la frase " So, just take that punches on the chin , yhea " ( "Così , continua a prendere quei pugni sul mento , sì " ) ; intende dire che anche se la vita a volte ti fa un torto , non devi disperarti , perché continua e come un pendolo , appunto , farà tornare i torti a chi li ha compiuti, mentre darà più forza alla persona di cui sta parlando , come si capisce nei versi seguenti " Don't fight the changes in the wind , no , no '/ Cause you'll find your way home , oh / If you find a way to let go / Just let go " (Non combattere i cambiamenti nel vento / Perché troverai la strada della tua casa , oh / Se trovi un modo per lasciar andare / Lasci andare " ) . Nel ponte Katy dice che non c'è nessuna fretta , perché il pendolo prima o poi ridarà ad ognuno tutto indietro , e quindi non c'è da preoccuparsi al riguardo . Termina la canzone col ritornello, dove dice che la vita , appunto , è un pendolo. Credits Durante la canzone è possibile notare il coro che la accompagna sotto, e rende la canzone gospel . Ecco i Credits: Jason Woods , Brandon Winbush , Yvonne Williams , Will Wheaton , Oren Waters , Carmen Twillie , Toni Scruggs , Aretha Scruggs , Louis B. Price , Jamie McCrary , David Loucks , Briana Lee , Clydene Jackson , Jim Gilstrap , Edie Lehmann Boddicker , Anthony Evans , Luke Edgemon , Carmel Echols , Monique Donnelly , Carmen Carter , Charlean Carmon , Denise Carite , Alexandra Brown & Nelson Beato. In definitiva , la canzone è una collaborazione stessa , dato che i coristi sono cantanti molto famosi , ma non è accreditata come tale. Esibizioni Live Katy si è esibita live con "Pendulum" per la prima volta il 3 Maggio 2018, durante il Witness:The Tour , prima dell'esibizione di "Firework ".Da allora, lo ha inserito nella scaletta. Lo spettacolo si apre con un video che mostra la cantante da giovane, dove dice di aver pagato i suoi debiti nei confronti della vita. Lo schermo si apre. e Katy compare sospesa su un pendolo, sopra la folla, mentre canta il brano. Indossa un vestito color arcobaleno, L'orologio del pendolo segna tutte le ore, ma in modo bizzarro, infatti sono tutte e dodici accumulate in fondo. Katy canta e parla sopra il coro formato dai numerosi cantanti che sono in playback, ma non canta il secondo verso della canzone. Successivamente il pendolo scende sulla mano gigantesca dove esibisce "Firework ", canzone che usa come atto di chiusura del tour. Katy Perry ha definito che la sua miglior esibizione di "Pendulum" è stata quella tenutasi a Bologna, nell'Unipol Arena . Durante l'esibizione, ha detto che si è divertita molto, e ha speso bene il suo tempo, per poi ringraziare il pubblico. Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Collaborazioni